100 Oneshot Challenge
by tihease
Summary: This is for Bluegue2's challenge. Number 1: Remember.
1. Remember

**Obviously, this is after PP.**

He gazed up at the monument of himself. Running a pail finger along the cold stone, he smiled. Sam had called him conceited for weeks on end because of how he loved the thing.  
Tucker had even threatened to destroy it at one time while mayor. The reason why he loved it so much wasn't because he was proud.  
He didn't pass by it everyday because he liked seeing himself as a huge stone statue, or because he felt he was better than anyone else because of it.

He just simply wanted to make sure it was _there_. That no one had teared it down. So that when he saw it, it would always leave him at ease.  
When his children were dead, and his children's children were long gone, and he and Sam. That statue would always be there, watching over his town.

Always be there, and no one would forget him. They'd always _remember _the sacrifice he had to make for this town.  
Future generations, presidents, civilians, they'd always remember him as long as that statue was there. Always.


	2. Lies

Never would he have thought he'd go to Vlad for help, but really, what other option did he have? Only Vlad could help him. So as he lay on the bed in Vlad's lounge, thinking about the one delima of _how _he was gonna convince Vlad to let him leave after he had just so readily walked into his home, his mind began to wander as boredom took its tole.

Up until 3 weeks ago, everything was fine. Graduation was nearing, and everyone was in a light mood. Heck, even _Dash _hadn't bothered him that entire time. Then suddenly, everything began to rewind. He caught a cold, and all his hard work, the technique and control he had over his powers just suddenly vanished. It didn't stop there, the power levels would fluctuate. Sometimes the ecto blast wasn't enough to harm a butterfly, and sometimes it was so strong he'd burn his own hand. His condition worsened to the point where he felt _physically _sick. The day he lost to the box ghost was the day he went to Vlad for help.

"Done yet, Vlad?"

He was hunched over a microscope, examining Danny's blood. He'd stop often and write down a few notes, then go back to what he was doing before. He'd been at this for over an hour, and all the while Danny had been ordered to lay there and stair at the ceiling.

"Not quite, Daniel. This is truely remarkable"

"And that's suppose to be good, right?" he shifted slightly, so that his head was facing the other halfa rather than the ceiling.

"Your white blood cells are attacking your ectoplasm, treating it as a foreign entity. For it to be taking this kind of toll on your body, so fast too ... It shouldn't be possible unless this has been occuring for over a year now. Tell me, Daniel, have you been sick latey?"

"Uhh, sick ... " He rubbed the back of his neck in thought. _Had _he been sick lately?

"Yes, as in cold. I didn't expect your brain to be affected so soon"

"That's so not funny, Vlad. But yeah, come to think of it. I did have a cold a before all this, you think its connected?"

"Without a doubt"

He wheeled his chair over to a book shelf, looking through the rows and not being satisfied with anything he picked out. He stood up and walked his way over to where Danny was.

"Your white blood cells are hyper active, the cold virus is all but gone. Although, your body continues to fight off your ghost blood, which explains your condition"

Danny sat up, now beginning to understand slightly where this was going.

"Then all that will happen is I'll turn human, right?"

"Not exactly, your ghost half is _part _of you now. It's in your DNA but-"

"So then what's gonna happen to me? Vlad, can't you help me?"

"Relax, little badger. Just go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning and we can figure this out then"

As Vlad left the room, Danny realized something. That was the last lie he was ever going to hear come out of the Halfa's mouth.


	3. Justice

That stupid bright light. He really wished someone would come and adjust it, he'd been sitting in that stupid chair for around fifteen minutes while they left him there with that stupid light shining on his face. Stupid light. He had tried everything to avoid this. Heck, he even tried depriving himself of sleep for days so that he could just sleep through the whole procedure. Unfortunately, things are never that easy. Someone walked in and for a moment he was relieved.

"Danny, is it?"

He didn't need to answer her. The woman, dressed in a lab coat and scrubs noticed he was squinting, and adjusted the light over head for him. With a sigh of relief, he relaxed and got a better look at her. She had overly plump limps, obviously botox gone wrong. She was asian, maybe mexican. Again, more plastic surgery gone wrong, but she seemed harmless enough, he thought.

"Dr. Delgado will be here in a second, in the mean time, relax. I'm just going to numb you up a little."

She walked over to a table and picked up a syringe. He fought ghosts on a regular basis, but needles ... Oh lordy, how he hated needles.

"Ok, open your mouth"

He did as told, kinda.

"Wider.." She flicked the syringe, getting it ready to be used. Some of the liquid sprinkled onto his shirt, and that was the last straw. He clamped his mouth shut, wrapping his lip over his teeth. No way he was letting _that _near him.

"Uhm uhn ohening ahh ouff" He mumbled through shut lips, and shook his head to make the message more clear. When she put the needle down, he sigh in relief and relaxed his mouth.

"Ahah, got you you little booger!" She pounced on him, using her hands to pry his mouth open.

"Get off uh maw, I ahn sue hor dis!"

He wasn't going down without a fight, using all his strength he bit down on her hands. Winning himself a temporary victory, until that is she picked up the syringe again. Pulling on his hair, his mouth slightly ajar from the sudden jerk. She took her chance and pinched his nose while placing her her hand over his chin.

"I uhn fink dah is legal!"

"I said OPEN, puto!"

Just then another set of foot steps snapped them out of their little quarrel.

"Consuela, what did I tell you about harrassing the patients! That little boy now has to live with a nail-less toe and bald spot, we can't afford another law suit!"

She got off Danny, straightening out her coat while sending him a glare. One that he didn't hesitate to return, his mouth still warry of the needle. Turning her attention back to the doctor, she put on a bright smile.

"Yes, sorry Sir. I-I was just trying to inject him with the-"

"Enough, we can get started without the numbing agent"

For a moment Danny regretted his decision, but hey, how bad could it be, right?

"Brilliant idea, absaloutely brilliant!" She cheared, sending him a grin that would have Vlad whimpering within seconds. Oh boy.

An hour and a half later, he staggered out of the room. Mouth hurting, eyes burning, and sore. No ghost fight could _ever _compare to this. He felt almost like he was being experimented on by the GiW. But despite it all, he smiled. Why'd he smile? Because while that devil spawn of a lady was hovering over him with that saw and sucky thingy in hand, her mouth wide open as she delighted in Danny's suffering, he caught clint of something. A small black dot on her back molar, well, a moderatley big black dot on her back molar.

Ladies and gentlement, justice will be served. Or karma, he never really understood the difference anyway.


End file.
